Fearless
by YoichiMates
Summary: Ritsuka has to deal with the abuse of two parents while still trying to figure out why is bother was killed. What will happen when Soubi cant find Ritsuka anywhere. Not home. not School. The park? Where is he? What happened to him?


**I am following the Anime. Not the Manga. This is Loveless after he starts the 8th grade. Soubi is like 17 in my story and Ritsuka is 14-15 ish.**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS AN ABUSE STORY. I WONT SAY IT AGAIN.  
><strong>

Ritsuka was backed into a corner of the kitchen, his mother screaming that he wasn't the same anymore. He would never be the same. He lost all of his memories after that day. The horrible day that not even he can remember it much. He sat there trembling in fear looking at his mother walk closer to him. She always got like this if she ever saw him. Most of the time it was just a slap or two. Maybe a few punches that left bruises. She looked angry beyond belief. Ritsuka had no idea what had set her off today. He had only walked in the door from school five minutes ago hardly long enough to make her this angry. He wasn't planning on seeing her anytime soon but has fate would have it his mother was in the kitchen when he walked in and not in her usual place in the living room looking at the fire in the fireplace.

"I want my Ritsuka back! Where did you take him you demon!" She yelled and griped his upper arm hard, her nails digging into his warm flesh. He could feel the blood start to trickle down his arm but still didn't cry out in pain.

Normally he would just ignore his mother and run to his room safely avoiding any contact with her. Today he was not so lucky. He hated the way his mother is now. She had never been the same since he lost his memory or when his brother died. The abuse had just gotten worse then. At first it was a small slap and no dinner. Then, she got more aggressive for no reason at all that the brothers knew of. His brother would save him from most of the beatings taking it for himself instead of letting his little brother suffer. Ever since his brother had died Ritsuka has never felt safe until he met Soubi. He is always alone. Always cold. Always wondering what it would be life with a normal family. No abuse. He wanted to feel safe. He wanted to feel loved. But he had never felt those things until Soubi came along. He helped put the little Neko boy back together again.

Ritsuka gasped in pain as his mother pulled on his arm sharply making him stand. He was slumped against the wall because his footing wasn't that grand at the moment. He closed his eyes and gasped for breath that wouldn't come. His mother had punched him right under the rib cage knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the floor coughing for breath that wouldn't come. He barely noticed her pick up a glass and throw it at him barely hearing it shatter close to his ear. Ritsuka flinched as the glass shards cut him across the cheek, ear and forehead. There was a ringing in his ears that wouldn't go away.

He struggled to stand up right and almost fell on the glass shards that were scattered on the ground two times before he was able to stand up once again. It was dangerous for him to stay laying on the ground. His mother could cause a lot more damage that way. He looked up at his mothers angry face not understanding why she was hurting him so much today. It normally wasn't like this. He felt the phone in his pocket which felt like weighted 100 pounds. He needed to call Soubi, but he didn't dare reach for the blue plastic that was becoming his lifeline. He didn't want his mother to see it and brake it. He would call Soubi once he was safely in his room.

"Give me my Ritsuka back!" His mother screamed loudly and threw a plate at the wall watching it shatter. She walked over to him ignoring the glass on the ground and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt ripping the delicate fabric slightly and pinned him to the wall making his head swim.

"M-Mom st-stop!" Ritsuka yelled out gasping for breath and trying to not cry. He was in 8th grade after all. He couldn't, wouldn't feel like a child. Only children cry when they are hurt right? He didn't want to seem weak fro crying. Then no one would treat him like an adult. If he couldn't hold in the pain anymore and needed to cry, his brother let him. Not caring that he was getting tears all over him. His little brother was still a child after all. They needed to be able to cry freely.

"I want my little boy back!" She yelled and slammed him against the wall again, the fabric on his dark blue shirt tearing more. Ritsuka tried to make her let go of him by lifting his hand up.

His mother grabbed his wrist tightly and twisted it making Ritsuka cry out in pain. The pain traveled up his arm and into his shoulder. Tears started to fall from the small boys eyes and she kept twisting his arm. He feared that it would break. Just when he thought that it would snap his mother let him drop to the floor. The abusive mother walked out of the room glaring, but he didn't care. He let the tears fall from his eyes as the glass on the floor cut into him and quickly stood up flinching in pain and walked up to him room not caring where his mother went. He heard the front door slam close and a few pictures falling to the ground. He closed his door softly and leaned his back against the wood as he slowly slid down it sobbing quietly to himself.

Normally he didn't cry. But when everything became to much he would cry his heart out. He brought his knees to his chest and let his pain fall freely from the wet salty tears coming from his eyes. He held his wrist close to his body whimpering in pain when he moved it wrong. He stiffened slightly when he felt a hand brush softly against his still bleeding forehead then relaxed at who he felt it was.

He looked up at the long ash, blond hair man, his tears still flowing. The man moved some stay hair out of the way of the eyes he loved so much. He carefully wiped the tear streaks of the young boys face.

"Ritsuka….. why didn't you call me?" The man said softly looking down at him, his eyes sad. The young black eyed boy shrugged his shoulders slightly trying to calm down.

"S-Soubi….. Wh-What are you d-doing h-here?" Ritsuka asked him standing up and walking over to his unmade bed. The man followed him and kneeled in front of the young boy saying nothing as he started to clean and bandage the many small cuts that Ritsuka had.

"Ritsuka… I wish that you would call me. I can be here in less then five minutes." He cupped Ritsuka's cheek in his palm and kissed him lightly. Ritsuka whimpered softly missing the feeling of the older mans lips on his own, though he would never admit it even though they both knew how much they loved each other. Even the bond between Seimei and Soubi wasn't as strong as Ritsuka and Soubi is. And this is saying something. Soubi would have done anything for Seimei , his former lover. But it was nothing to what he will and has done for Ritsuka. Soubi's love for Seimei was just a crush compared to the love of Ritsuka.

" S-Soubi!" Ritsuka gasped in pain as Soubi got closer to him putting pressure on Ritsuka's injured arm. Soubi moved back instantly and took his wrist lightly in his hand, barely touching the warm flesh that he craved. Needed to be close to. He frowned upon seeing the bruise forming and took out some white bandages and started to wrap up his wrist tightly, but not tight enough to cut off the blood flow. Soubi quite liked Ritsuka hand and wrist on the younger ones arm.

"Gomen." Soubi said softly and brought the now bandaged hand to his mouth and kissed the soft warm flesh of his beloved. Ritsuka was young in Soubi's opinion to have sex with just yet. He wanted Ritsuka to live a some what normal life while he could. Ritsuka got his name 'Loveless' because everything about him was telling him that he shouldn't love. Love for him was impossible. The other thing that it would bring was loneliness and sadness. Ever since he had lost his memories he didn't know who he was. He now knew that he wasn't Loveless.

Ritsuka's real name is not Loveless, because he loves Soubi more and more everyday. One summer's day they there swimming in a near by pond and Soubi gasped softly when Ritsuka had his back to him.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_"R-Ritsuka….." Soubi stuttered out softly his eyes widen in amazement. The younger of the two frowned, his head hung slightly in shame. He thought that Soubi was talking about looking at his back. There were many scars showing the many battles he has had to fight with his mother, most of the time him not being able to get away. She may not look like it but she could take Ritsuka down withing a few minutes. Most of the time he was left broken and brusied, struggling to go up to his room. Soubi even had to help him from all the way from downstairs because his mother had sprained his ankle badly and broken one of his ribs._

_" G-Gomen…. I-If it bo-bothers you th-then I ca-can p-put my shirt back on." He in fact didn't have just scars on his back. He had many scars covering a lot of his body. He felt and saw Soubi grab both of his wrists from behind him, making him stop his movement._

_"S-Soubi?" Ritsuka gasped softly feeling Soubi kiss the back of his neck. He didn't notice the burning that was left there until it became to much. He gasped in pain and closed his eyes tightly. Soubi did the same and held his little Neko close to him. He cried out in slight pain as he felt the name 'Beloved' get slashed with a line through it. He felt a stab of pain and fell to his knees feeling the word 'Fearsome' beginning to get carved by a invisible knife on the back of his left shoulder._

_"R-Ritsuka…." Soubi muttered softly once the pain subsided. Ritsuka got out of the other mans hold and got behind him moving the long hair out of the way._

_"F-Fearsome?" Ritsuka asked._

_"Th-That's your new name. Y-You got a new name. W-We are one now…" Soubi smiled softly._

_"W-We are one?" Ritsuka threw himself at Soubi and hugged him tightly muttering the words that he has never spoken to the older, ash blond haired man. " I love you…." Soubi couldn't be happier and hugged the little Neko tightly to him._

_"I love you to Fearsome. I shall fight for you. Every step of the way. I will be by your side. I shall fight for my Fearsome."_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

><p>"Suka…. Ritsuka….." Soubi called softly trying to get the fuzzy eared boys attention.<p>

"S-Soubi?" Ritsuka said softly looking up at the blue eyed man.

"Your mother is home." Ritsuka jumped up and locks his door ignoring the pain he was in. He was terrified that she would come up and demanded he come down for dinner. She broke his door once and dragged him down forcing him to eat. He felt Soubi get off the bed and walk over to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller figure. "I wont let her hurt you while I am here. I wish that you would call me when she gets like this. Haven't I told you that you need to get away from her as fast as possible and run to me?" Ritsuka stiffened in the long arm wrapped around him.

'_S-Seimei….'_ Ritsuka thought. His older brother had said the very same words the last time he helped patch up his little brother. Ritsuka would never forget how he felt then. He felt loved, even for just a moment. Since he had lost hi memory Seimei was the only thing that Ritsuka had. When he died Ritsuka felt his world shatter. He didn't think he could go on. But he did, when Soubi found him, his Fighter.

"Ritsuka….." Soubi put his hand under Ritsuka's chin and tilted his head back so he could kiss the younger one on the lips. Their mouths moved at the same time. Ritsuka somehow found himself facing Soubi with his arms wrapped around the thin waist of his Fighter.

'_I love you.'_ Both thought to the other as they pressed close to each other. Soubi skillfully guided Ritsuka back so his back was pressed against the wooden door. Soubi's tongue dashed out and licked at Ritsuka's bottom lip.

Ritsuka sighed and pushed Soubi away with his good hand. " I don't have time for games Soubi!" He said walking over to his desk leaning against it.

"Gomen." Soubi said softly and sat on the Neko's bed. Ritsuka has never been the lovey type. He is always blushing when Soubi kisses him. Even though it felt nice and he wanted nothing more then to have Soubi touch every part of him, but he couldn't. Not now. Not until he found out why his brother was killed. Not until everything was back to normal.

Ritsuka sat at his desk and turned on the computer frowning when nothing happened. _'Damnit. Mom didn't pay the bill again. What am I going to do now?' _He looked out the window seeing that it was getting closer to night fall. He always loved this time of day. His mother was usually gone right now, today he wasn't so lucky. He jumped slightly looking at the door as his mother started banging on it.

"Ritsuka! Its dinner time!"

"I-I'm studying mom!" Ritsuka stuttered out as he stood up from the desk chair. He looked at the golden hing on the door frowning when it started to move. She was going to break the door again!

"Ritsuka! Its dinner time! Your going to come down and eat right now!" She yelled. Ritsuka didnt answer. He just moved further away from the door.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi walked over to him hugging him close. The black haired boy couldnt take his eyes off the door. he was shaking slightly, after about five minutes of his mothers non stop banging she stopped and walked downstairs. Ritsuka flinched as the plates started shattering and he hugged Soubi to him tightly. He wouldnt let anything happen to the one he loved the most. Not while he was around. He wished that he could be by his Neko every moment of the day.


End file.
